Cresswell Family
The Cresswell Family is well known throughout Glade Bay, giving them celebrity status. When Marina and Marny's father (Marmaduke the 8th) was a young man, he was considered Glade Bay's most eligible bachelor. The Cresswell Family lives in one of the manors decorating Glade Bay's shores. Despite their aristocratic heritage, the Cresswells are considered New Money, making their living through business ventures instead of land ownership and deed grants. Cresswell Seafoods Inc. Cresswell Seafoods Incorporated is in Atlantic ports throughout all of Weldon, securing offshore rights to lobster, shellfish, and most recently, octopus. They are one of Weldon's biggest for-profit businesses. They employ around 2500 people across Weldon's east coast. It was founded in 1840, registered under the name Cresswell Family Fresh Seafoods, changing its name to Cresswell Seafoods Inc. in 1982. Cresswell Seafoods Inc.'s headquarters are in the heart of Glade Bay, residing in Cresswell Towers. Annual Sales Cresswell Seafoods Inc. has a net profit of >100 Million per annum ($397 042 391.00 as of the 2016 fiscal year) and counting. Structure * Marmaduke (the 8th) Cresswell is the Chairman to Cresswell Seafoods Inc. * Tianna Beverley is the CEO of Cresswell Seafoods Inc. * Lias Goldfin is the COO of Cresswell Seafoods Inc. History The Cresswell Family goes as far back as Glade Bay's founding in 1972, where a Cresswell had fled from his tyrannical family overseas. He (and the Lady's Maid) escaped with enough money and valuables to live comfortably, establishing the Cresswell name in Glade Bay's roots. He was known as Marmaduke the 1st. He had established a quiet fishing business, and sold his catchings to the locals, as did his descendants. It wasn't until 1840 that Cresswell Family Fresh Seafoods was founded, creating a strong foundation for the inevitable success that Cresswell Seafoods Inc would experience. Marmaduke Cresswell Traditionally, males of the Cresswell Family were given the legacy name Marmaduke (followed by the number of their birth order). This name would be given to the first born son of each generation, who would then take over as head of the family. This tradition was carried from overseas by the first Marmaduke, even though he had lost his Duke status from breaking away from the family and marrying the common-folk. Even if there were no males born in the generation, the first born female would be passed the right to give that name to her son. If she bore no sons, it would fall to the second born daughter. It wasn't until 1964 that the first female Cresswell (Adeline Cresswell, born to Marmaduke the 7th) became head of the family. She continued with the legacy name, as did her son, Marmaduke the 8th. He would break tradition even further and abolish the need for a male to be the Family Head, appointing his first born child Marina to this position. His second born child (Marmaduke the 9th) even though male, has no claim. The Delta Stream Connection In 1968, The Deltea family arrived as “fresh” competition from the south, operating friendlier, healthier work environments (and producing better food) which were starting to put the Cresswells out of business. Adeline wasn’t having her son (Marmaduke the 8th) inherit a wasteland. She decided to send in one of her executive managers (Bolt Walton) to infiltrate the Deltea building and figure out what they were doing as a new hire. After months of learning their trade secrets, Bolt reported back to Adeline, who implemented their strategies into her fisheries across Glade Bay, which produced amazing results, undercutting Deltea’s prices by half, immediately driving them out of business. The head of Deltea, Maris, was forced to claim bankruptcy, however kept other assets of hers hidden from the government. Little did they know that Maris filtered over 30 percent of the fishery’s proceeds to other organizations across new networks throughout Glade Bay, networking with the country’s most powerful allies as a code-black intelligence agency that uses inhumane practices to punish, or gather information from enemy borders, protecting (what is known in present day as the Delta Stream) them from the law. The Agent Connection Adeline soon figures out Mavis’ plan (thanks to Bolt’s persistent intel) and discovers she’d need to create a similar faction of “specialized agents” to keep them safe from this newfound threat. If the Delta Stream were to attack them, they’d be defenseless. She then employs Bolt to create their own faction of agents to defend against any malicious attacks toward the Cresswell Family—he is to learn and train them in a remote area where the Delta Stream cannot fish them out, and create a generation of agents. Bolt decides he wants to do more than protect the Cresswells (and since he’s seen firsthand what the Delta Stream is capable of, he wants to create a means to protect the innocent from the “ corrupt” population who can pay to hurt the innocents-- creating Sea Arrow Spies, agents who defend against the helpless and keep the balance on their shores. Marmaduke the 8th and Viviene-Marina Deltea Delta Stream decided to call a truce with the Cresswells, offering the daughter Viviene-Marina of the Deltea Family as a bride to Marmaduke the 8th, to unite the families. A few weeks after Marina was born, she came clean to her husband about what was going on, and he forgave her, deciding that they could feed fake news to the Delta Stream regarding their business dealings (there are some high profile clients who wanted to take advantage and obliterate the Cresswell Seafoods Inc. by dealing poor investments (they have rights to the shores of the Atlantic). Eventually the Delta Stream figure out what Vivien was doing and threaten her--which is why she had to go into hiding--and one of the agents escorts her to a safe place where she can bide her time. Current Family Members The current Head of the Family is Marmaduke the 8th, and Marina Cresswell is next in line to inherit the title. This faction of the Cresswell Family is next to inherit the title and rights to Cresswell Seafoods Inc. * Marmaduke the 8th Cresswell - Business comes before all else. After losing his wife to the trivialities of the Delta Stream, he has become a reserved man who focuses on growing Cresswell Seafoods to be the best it can be. Now that his kids are grown, he knows they can make capable decisions for themselves and doesn't interfere with their day-to-day life, except in the matters of legacy. * Marina Cresswell - Heir to the Cresswell title and fortune. She loves her family, but isn't interested in being the Family Head. When she inherits the title, she plans to get rid of it and let the best person for the job inherit the business, not just because they're a Cresswell. Marina wants to remain in Squilla Mantis (the band Marina and Pearl formed) and do away with all of her Cresswell Inspired activities. * Marny Cresswell - The baby of the family (and is treated like it). He's got no interest in numbers or figures. He wants to express who he is, desiring to make a name for himself that has nothing to do with his family, although he doesn't know where to begin. Unlike previous Cresswells, he opts to go by Marny instead of his birth name (Marmaduke the 9th), further breaking away from the ties of his destiny. The second Cresswell Family Branch are as follows: * Ray Cresswell - Marmaduke the 8th's younger brother. He's never had a problem with his brother calling the shots, as it gives him more time to spend with his family and wife at home. Ray is the ultimate family man. He currently sits on the board of directors for Cresswell Seafoods * Madeline (Neeves) Cresswell - Ray's childhood sweetheart and best friend. She loves her husband, and would be with him regardless if he were rich or poor. She is a passionate novelist and used to teach at Brookfield School. She left because she would prefer to write rather than teach. * Barron Cresswell - A rebel by nature, and the complete opposite of his twin sister. He loves to party and roughhouse, although his family is hoping that'll calm down with age. * Dawn Cresswell - With good grades and a calm personality, Dawn is the perfect child. She has an interest in participating in the Board of Directors, like her father.